Heroes
Information about Game League of Angles III 3 is an RPG (role-playing game). So like in every RPG game, you have to level up, euqip, upgrade, advance your heroes. As well, every Hero is unique, and has unique skills/abalities. In League of Angles III 3: - There are 4 classes. - There are 4 Temples. Important Fact This page is under development, so it is possible, you missing some information! The appearance of a website may be objectionable! (Because its ugly or isn't color blind supported ect.) Thank you for your patience! (Xeona, S172-VoidRealm-EU) Classes: Classes are distinguished by: * HP (Health Point) * ATK (Attack) * DEF (Defend/"Armor") * Initial Rage * HIT * DDG (Dodge) * Crit Hit * Resil * Pierce * Block Every Hero has this statistic, but everybody has its own unique statistic value. Attack DPS/ATK/Attack Heroes: DPS/ATK/Attack heroes are deal more damage than heroes in the other classes. They have special attack multiplier, what may be dangerous to Supports or Healers. Main differences in statistics: * Highest ATK * More HIT * More Peirce * More Crit Hit Special abalities (Possible): * Deal damage to back row enemies * Extra exponential critical damage * Deal more damage to enemy who has low/lower health * Deal more damage, if himself/herself is at low/lower health * Massive single target damage * Enable to focus enemy with lowest/highest ATK/HP * Enable to DOTs (Damage Over Time) like bleed or fire * Deal AoE (Area of Effect) damage (at Guardian Heroes this ability is possible too) * Enable to stun enemeis (at Guardian Heroes this ability is possible too) * Disable/Decreas target's healing received * Disable/Decreas target's buffes (at Support Heroes this ability is possible too) Defend Tank/DEF/Guardian Heroes: Tank/DEF/Guardian heroes are so massive enemies. They have more Hp and Resil than heroes in other classes. They have exponential defense, which can extend the length of the match, gaining time for a better chance of winning. In case of well consumption, they easly can counter DPS heroes. Main differences in statistics: * Highest Hp * More DDG * More Resil * More DEF Special abalities (Possible): * Gain Shields * Heal, but only himself/herself * DEF/Resil buffs on himself/herself * Deal AoE (Area of Effect) damage (at Attack Heroes this ability is possible too) * Enable to stun enemeis (at Attack Heroes this ability is possible too) * Taunting enemies * Enable damage taking reduction below "any %" HP * Enable to convert some damage from ally hero to himself/herself Heal Healer Heroes: Support Support Heroes: Support heroes support (how surprising) ally hero/heroes or cause debuffs to enemy heroes. Support split up to difference status. Support "Types" : * Support, who increase Aggressive statistics (This support work well with ATK Heroes) * Support, who increase Defensive statistics (This support work well with DEF Heroes) * Support, who cause Debuffs or decrease the enemy hero/heroes Aggressive or Defensive statistics (This support work well, if the enemy has many ATK hero) * Support, who remove all negative effects from all allies (This support work well, if the enemy has many negative effects or debuffs) Temples: There are 4 different type of rarity with 4 temples. (However, temples are not broken up by these levels) Rare Heroes are not part of a temple at all while Legendary takes up 2 different temples. Epic and Legendary+ Heroes takes 1-1 different temples. Rare Heroes Rare Epic Heroes Epic Legendary Heroes - Dusk Temple Legendary Legendary Heroes - Twilight Temple Legendary Legendary+ Heroes Legendary+ Designed by Xeona, S172 - Voidrealm - EU Category:Heroes Category:Temples